Team Free Will Meets the Avengers
by blackwidowisbae
Summary: (Y/N) Barton lives in Avengers Tower with the other Avengers and Loki, after a long week of visiting the Supernatural set, (Y/N) wakes up to a crash in her living room. When she goes to inspect the noise, she finds something she never expected.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Avengers tower, one of the most famous buildings in the world to some, to you, it was home. It was also home to the other Avengers, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, your brother, Clint Barton, his soulmate and your best friend, Natasha Romanoff, and your soulmate, Loki Laufeyson.

The past few days had been hectic, at least for you. When word got out that you were a fan of the show _Supernatural_ , you had been invited by the CW to come and visit the set in Vancouver for a few days. You, had, of course, accepted the offer, who wouldn't? You had met all of the cast, who were as eager as you when they got news of your visit. You had even got to sit in the real Baby, which for some reason was much cooler than the Impala that was sitting in the garage under the tower.

After a week of traveling, you were back at the tower, sleeping in your own bed, glad to be back with your mismatched family.

Sadly, instead of waking up on your own, a loud crash coming from the common room on your floor wakes you. You vault out of your bed and fumble with the handle of your nightstand, trying in vain to open it. After blindly grabbing for the handle for a few seconds, you finally look down and hastily open the drawer. You reach in and pull out the small handgun you keep in the drawer. You leave the drawer open, not wanting to draw any attention to yourself. You silently exit the room and walk slowly down the hallway, beginning to hear a group of murmuring voices. As you get closer, the voices began to get clearer. Three of them were deep American male voices, the fourth was a man with a heavy Scottish-British accent. The voices sounded familiar, but you couldn't quite place where you had heard them before. You walk to the entrance of the common room, but you push yourself against the wall. You wanted to hear what they were conversing about before you reveal yourself.

"Do any of you know where we are?" one voices inquires, coming closer to you, it was one of the Americans.

"We are not in our universe, I can tell you that," you hear another answer, this voice gruffer than the others.

"What universe are we in then?" the third American voice asks, "Is this the one where we live in a TV show?"

"No," the gruff voice replies, "This is not the one Balthazar sent you to."

"Can you morons stop the chit-chat, I have more important things to do than stand in a random and tasteless living room!" the Scottish voices calls, "I say we have a look at the place, then find out where the hell we are, or are you three too scared?"

Before the four men could go away and start to search the tower, you decided to reveal yourself, not wanting to bring any of the Avengers into this until it was necessary. You take a deep breath, raise your gun, and turn the corner, "All of you freeze!"

The four men turn around, and you almost drop your gun in shock. Standing in front of you was Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley. But that was impossible, you had just met the cast last week, they were just playing a prank on you, that had to be it. No, it couldn't be, they wouldn't do that. So, it must have to be the real ones. That must be why they had been talking about what universe they were in. You shake yourself out of it, they still were intruders, and you weren't going let them off the hook just because there was a chance that they were the real Team Free Will, that wasn't your style.

Upon seeing you, Sam and Dean immediately pull guns out of their jeans and an Angel Blade drops out of Cas' trench coat. Dean raises his gun, pointing it at you, "Look, sweetheart, we don't know where the hell we are, and frankly, that doesn't change the fact that we won't hurt you. So why don't you put away the gun, and then maybe we can talk"

You scoff at the idea of putting your gun down, like that would ever happen, "Not a chance."

"Lady just put down the gun, you're outnumbered," Sam readjusts his grip on the gun, a sign that meant he was getting a bit trigger happy.

"Bite me," you clench your jaw as you widen your stance, then you add in as an afterthought "If you feel so threatened, come at me."

Sam, Dean, and Cas glance at each other, having a silent conversation. Cas is the first to break away from the silent conversation, he stares at you, a look in his eyes that you couldn't identify. You keep your eyes on the brothers, knowing that Cas was most likely trying to distract you.

Suddenly, something is behind you, grabbing your neck. You growl and proceed to kick the person, who you assume is Crowley in between the legs. He releases you, muttering curses under his breath. You spin around and elbow him in the solar plexus, making him wheeze. Finally, you punch him in the nose before shoving him down to the ground.

You turn to face the other men, only to feel a bullet puncture your gut. You grunt in displeasure before you continue to advance, clearly startling Sam, Dean, and Cas. Castiel pops in front of you and raises his angel blade, preparing to stab you. You kick him in the side and then knock the blade out of his hand. Castiel frowns at you before you move to punch him, he ducks, leaving you unbalanced. He elbows your bullet wound, causing you to cry out in pain and fall to the floor. You push yourself up, only to be grabbed by the Winchester brothers. You struggle for a few seconds, trying to get a limb free, but the only thing you receive is a kick to the front of your kneecap, which bends it backward. You grunt in discomfort, realizing that your knee cap was now mostly likely shattered and the tendons around it were shredded.

You let the men drag you to a dining room chair. Dean comes forward and secures you to the chair with a pair of what looks to be demon proof handcuffs. Crowley comes forward and punches you in the mouth, "You should never try to defeat the King of Hell, darling."

You spit out blood before you respond, "Well, your Royal Highness, I have some news for you. You ain't the King of Hell in this universe."

Dean steps forward, "What the hell are you talking about?" you don't answer, your agent training kicking in. Dean punches you in the mouth, "Answers the friggin question, you bitch."

You spit out more blood, these guys really did have a thing for punching people, "This ain't your universe. In this world, you four are on a TV show," Cas frowns at you, "If you don't believe me, turn on the TV over there."

Sam looks over at Dean, who nods in confirmation. Sam makes his way over to the TV, turning it on. You had paused it on an episode of Supernatural, _What's Up, Tiger Mommy?_

"What the hell?" you heard Sam mumble, he turns to face Cas, "I thought you said this was a different universe!"

"It is," Cas answers, returning his gaze to you, his eyes showing a hint of curiosity, "It just happens to have the same view of you two as the other."

"Alright, lady, talk," Dean turns back to you, getting right up in your face, "Who the hell are you and where the hell are we?"

"I'd be happy to tell you more, if you untie me," you could feel yourself start to heal, but everything would heal funny if you were in a strange position.

"Let her go," Cas watches you, for some reason, you knew that he trusted you.

"Are all of you bloody idiots?!" Crowley yells, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears, "She is going to kill us!"

"With what? You have my gun," you nod to the gun you had dropped on the floor a few feet away.

Sam ignores Crowley's apprehension and walks over to you. Dean tosses him the key and Sam unlocks the handcuffs, then he looks you in the eyes, "Don't even think about doing anything."

You stand, placing a hand on the table to steady yourself. You felt the last piece of your knee cap go into place. The bullet wound closed itself, and the cuts had already healed, "Thank you…" you were about to continue when Dean blurts out;

"How the hell are you standing? I broke your kneecap and shot you in the gut! Come to think of it, you should be dead from blood loss by now. What the hell are you?"

"She is not an angel, nor a demon," Cas looks at you intently, scanning you somehow, "She is a human."

"As I was saying," you mutter, giving Dean a look of exasperation, "My name is Agent (Y/N) Barton, I'm a SHIELD agent, and also part of the Avengers. I'm…"

Sam interrupts you this time, "The Avengers? Like the superheroes? The comic book superheroes?"

"The superheroes yeah, but a comic book? No, I think Steve is the only one with comic books, but that was back in the 40's," you answer, giving Sam a strange look, "I'm Miss Indestructible, as you can tell I have the powers to heal myself."

"Bloody hell," you hear Crowley murmur in disbelief.

"You have the power to heal yourself, yet you are human," Cas steps closer to you, "How does one accomplish this?"

"I was born with it," you shrug, not knowing how else to explain it, "Just how I came out. I think we've decided it was a genetic mutation, but who knows, could be evolution."

"Wait, I'm still confused," Dean rubs his jaw, pacing the room, "You're an Avenger?"

"I would hope so," you give Dean a confused look, "Why?"

"Abaddon sent us to the freaking Avengers," Dean looks over at the others, "How the hell are we supposed to get back?"

"One thing at a time, Dean," Cas walks over to Dean, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "First, let's figure out where we actually are, then we should worry about how getting back."

"Well, I can tell you where you are," you turn your attention to JARVIS, "Windows please!" Previously the windows had been blacked out, but as soon as your command was given, the windows turned clear. You walked over to the window, the others following, "You're on the 42nd floor, Avengers Tower, New York City, New York."

"That's an oddly specific place," Crowley backs away from the window and turns to face the room, "You wouldn't happen to have any alcohol, would you?"

You turn away from the window, leaving Cas, Sam, and Dean to continue looking at the busy street below, "Yeah, um, well, not on this floor. I mean, I do have some, but not something that would be good for you."

Sam turns away from the window and gives you a baffled look "Okay, what?"

"Long story, but trust me, unless you wanna be so drunk that you can't stand, I would not recommend it," you walk over to the small kitchen and open a cupboard. You take out a small bottle with a golden-brown liquid, "This is Asgardian mead. It was made for the Gods to drink. I only have it because I can handle it. I suppose Cas could take a tiny shot, but since Crowley was the one to ask…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean walks over to you, "How the hell do you know their names?"

"Because, Dean Winchester, I watch a TV show starring all of you," you sigh and put the bottle away, shutting the cupboard door behind you, "Did you not look at the TV screen? Anyway, let's go get you some alcohol, plus I have some friends who might know how to get you back."

You walk past the men and over to the elevator. The doors open and you almost enter before you're pulled back by none other than Dean, "Look, sweetheart, let's not get anyone else involved in this."

You pull your arm away and almost punch Dean in the face before you think better of it, "Look, to get you back, we might need help, and upstairs, there is a group of extraordinary people who might know how to get you back. I don't, I mean unless you remember what spell you used to get back when you were trapped in the universe where you were on a TV show," Nobody makes a sound, "That's what I thought, now come on."

All of the men get on the elevator. You jump out last minute to grab your gun off of the floor. You tuck it in your pajamas. JARVIS speaks, startling the others, "What floor Agent Barton?"

"Common floor," you answer, chuckling at the others reactions, "Could you get everyone on that floor?"

"Yes, I can, anything else?" JARVIS inquires.

"No, but thanks," You return your attention to the men surrounding you, "That was JARVIS, he's our butler, well kind of."

The elevator moves up and a few seconds later the doors open on the common floor. Loki, Natasha, and Clint are all in the living room. They look over at the elevator, and all of them jump up, not expecting to see you with four strange men.

Natasha pulls a gun out of nowhere, "Let her go, or so help me god, all of you will be dead in the next 30 seconds."

"Nat, chill," you walk out of the elevator, the others following you. They seemed terrified, which meant something coming from them, "They're, friends, I suppose."

Natasha doesn't lower her gun, "How the hell did they get here?"

"Long story," you walk up to Natasha and push the gun down, "I'm fine. I promise. Once everyone else it here. I 'll explain everything, I promise."

Clint watches Sam, Dean, Cas, and Crowley, still wary of them, "(Y/N), why aren't they dead? You should've have taken them out already."

You look over at them, watching as Cas opens his mouth, you silence him with a look, then you look back to Clint, and you explain, "Trust me, Clint, they're all good. If they didn't trust me, I'd be the dead one, not them."

Last, you approach Loki, who looks down at you, "Love," he frowns, "You've healed yourself recently."

"I'll explain, okay? I promise," you reach up and give Loki a kiss on the cheek, "I'm fine, those guys are cool, okay? Now, if you excuse me, Crowley requested something to drink."

You walk over to the small bar Tony had installed in the corner of the room. You walk behind to counter and pull down one of Tony's whiskeys. You open a cupboard, grabbing a glass. You open the bottle and pour a small amount into the glass, "Order up."

Crowley walks across the room, not caring about the others, "Thanks, love."

You curl your hand into a fist, squeezing it, "Don't call me that. The next time you do, I will destroy that vessel of yours, and exorcise you."

Crowley chuckles, calling over to the boys, "Feisty one here, boys, she'd be the perfect match for you Squirrel," he turns his attention back to you, "You'd keep the idiot in line, wouldn't you?"

"I'm good, thanks. I happen to have someone to keep in line already," without you realizing it, your eyes drift over to Loki, who is watching you and Crowley with a scowl on his face.

Crowley follows your line of sight, "Him? He seems a bit, well, evil."

"He was," you lean on the counter, looking back at Crowley, "But, he's worth it."

The elevator doors open again, and the rest of the Avengers walk out, Thor, Steve, Tony, and Bruce. All of them are confused by the four seemingly random men standing in their living room.

"Okay. What the hell is going on here?" Tony questions, his eyes resting on you, somehow knowing that you were the center of this.

"I can explain," you come out from behind the bar, "This is Crowley," you gesture to Crowley, who tips his drink in Tony's general direction, "The tall one over there is Sam Winchester, the shorter one is Dean Winchester, and the one in the trench coat is Castiel."

"Okay?" Tony walks over to the three men, looking at them before turning his attention back to you, "How does that help me?"

"They're from a different universe," you blurt out. The room falls into silence. Everyone turns their eyes towards you and you shift uncomfortably, "I, um, this is a really long story, but I think they could tell it better," you look at the Winchesters, hoping they would do something.

"I, um," Dean starts before giving up, "Sammy, you tell 'em."

Sam gives Dean his famous bitchface before looking around at the group of people staring at him, "You guys might wanna get comfortable, 'cause this might take a while."

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

Sam had started by explaining the basics. He and Dean were brothers who hunted monsters. Werewolves, vampires, Rugaru, ghosts, demons, rogue angels, anything that you could think of, they had most likely killed at least once. He explained that Castiel was an angel who had rescued Dean from hell, which leads to the explanation that there was indeed a hell, heaven, purgatory, and earth, at least in their universe. After a few minutes of back and forth on that topic, Crowley had finally intervened, declaring himself the King of Hell. That had shut everyone up.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sam continued. He introduced the persona of Abaddon, the last remaining knight of hell, as in the demons who worked with Cain after he murdered Abel. He explained that on an attempt to kill her once and for all, He, Dean, and Cas had stormed her last know hideout, only to find Crowley in her clutches.

At that point, Cas picked up the explanation. He went on to say that Abaddon had used a spell to send them to an alternate universe, and that was how they had ended up in your living room.

Everyone sits in silence, the Avengers processing the information they had just been informed of, the boys, you and Crowley were staying silent out of respect.

Steve is the first one to speak, "So, Abaddon," you nod, confirming the name, "Used a spell to send you to a random alternate universe, right?"

"That is correct," Cas answers, watching Steve with his ocean blue eyes.

"Can't we just find the spell somewhere, and then get the ingredients?" Steve looks at Dean, somehow knowing he was the leader of the operation.

"I mean, I guess, maybe (Y/N) could find it," Dean looks over to you, a silent question in his eyes.

"Yeah, definitely, there has to be a fan site with it somewhere," you start to stand, only to be halted by Sam.

"We don't have any money, and it would take days to get everything we needed if we even find the spell," Sam bites the inside of his cheek, thinking.

Clint starts laughing, drawing the attention of everyone, "Um, guys, you do know that Tony is a billionaire, right?"

Sam and Dean perk up at the notion, and Tony frowns before huffing, "Fine, it's not like I have bills to pay or anything."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Yeah, but you can buy a $2,000 coffee machine."

Dean sputters, "You…you have a $2,000 coffee machine?"

"He also has a number of million dollar cars sitting downstairs," Loki speaks for the first time, clearly enjoying astounding the men.

"Dude, I," Dean looks over at Sam, seemingly dumbstruck, "Dude, you gotta let me see those."

Tony almost shuts the idea down, but you intervene, "Yeah, you can, but first let's see if we can find this spell."

"Wait," Steve prohibits you from leaving the room, just as Sam did earlier, "We haven't even introduced ourselves."

Loki grumbles something, but everyone ignores it. You sigh, "The blonde with blue eyes is Steve Rogers, the blonde with long hair is Thor Odinson, red is Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark is the rich one, Black hair is Loki Laufeyson, Bruce Banner has the purple shirt, and the idiot over there is Clint Barton, my brother."

"So, you are really the Avengers?" Dean questions, looking over at you.

You stand, and start walking to the elevator, "Yeah, we're the Avengers, and we're a team."

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

After scouring the internet, you finally had found the spell and a place to buy all ingredients needed for the said spell to send the Winchesters, Cas, and Crowley back to their universe.

You shut your laptop and push yourself away from your desk. You deserved an award or something because it was not easy to find 4 different saint bones for sale, and let's just say, Tony would not like the prices. You shake your head, never mind that, if Tony wouldn't pay, then you would use what money you had to help.

You make your way out of your room and into the hallway. As you enter the living room, the elevator door opens, revealing Steve, Dean, and Loki. All three of the men light up upon seeing you.

"We ordered pizza, it should be coming right about now, so I wanted to see if you wanted some," Steve offers, giving a shy smile.

"Sammy and Cas sent me up to check on your progress," Dean explains, giving you a cocky smile before looking you up and down, noticing that you had changed into something other than pajamas.

Loki scowls at Dean before looking back at you, "I wanted to see if you were dong alright."

"First off, pizza sounds great, so would some coffee," you answer, smiling at Steve before turning your attention to Dean, "I found the spell, and the ingredients, I'll explain once everyone is present," Last you look over to Loki, giving him a smile that you only ever used with him, "I'm fine в виде сердца, thank you for checking."

Loki smiles one of his rare smiles, but before he could reply, Steve interrupts, "Why don't you join us in the dining room?"

You reluctantly pull your attention away from Loki, "Yeah, sounds good," you walk over to the elevator, standing next Dean and Loki. You think for a few second before turning to Dean, "This stuff might take a while to get here, so after lunch, you and the boys should come see the garage, then maybe get a tour? We could even walk around the city, I mean, Central Park is beautiful and I know a great café that's about a 20-minute walk from here…"

Dean looks over at you, thinking, "Sure, I would love to, I bet you could convince Sam and Cas, but Crowley's iffy. Plus, I think him and Tony seem to be having a fun time."

You scrunch your eyebrows together, "What you mean, by fun time?"

The elevators doors open right after you speak, giving you the answer to your question. Sam was talking to Thor and Clint, all of them very animated. Cas, Natasha, and Bruce were having a quieter conversation. Tony and Crowley, on the other hand, were around the bar, drinking and talking loudly.

You sigh and step out of the elevator. You look around before calling for everyone's attention, "Hey!" Everyone looks up at you and they go silent, "I found the stuff for a spell, but I'll wait to tell you until after lunch, sound good?" No one disagrees, so you take that to mean go ahead, "Alright, so uh, go back to whatever the hell you were talking about," the conversation resumes, the room being filled with sound, "I'm uh, gonna go ask the guys if anyone wants to come. Which reminds me, Steve, Loki?"

"I'll come with you for the city tour," Steve walks out of the elevator and passes you to go sit with Cas and the others.

"I shall join also," Loki walks over and gives you a kiss on the head before spinning and following Steve.

"You already know I'm coming," Dean answers, he starts to walk past you before turning and walking back, "I know this might be rude, but you and that Loki guy, are you like a thing or…?"

You chuckle slightly, shifting your weight before answering, "Yeah, we're a thing."

"Ah," Dean smiles at you, "Well, sorry for you know…" he looks down shyly.

"Oh, you're fine," you brush past him, giving his shoulder a squeeze, "Ain't the first time it's happened, and it ain't gonna be the last time either," you walk over to the louder of the two small groups. Thor seems to be telling a favorite story of his, the one where he dressed as a woman to retrieve his hammer from frost giants, "Hey, um, sorry to interrupt, but would any of you wanna go walk around New York with Dean, Steve, Loki and Me? Oh, and Sam would you want to have a tour of the tower?"

"I'll come," Clint calls, sitting back on the couch and giving you a smile.

"I shall come too," Thor agrees, placing his hammer back on the floor.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Sam shoots you a smile.

"Great," you start walking to the other group, "Hey any of you want too…?"

Cas interrupts you, "Steve already mentioned this idea, and all of us have agreed."

"Oh, well great, that's all then," you sigh and spin towards the bar.

"(Y/N)!" Tony calls, holding up a glass of something, some of it sloshing out, "Want a drink?"

"No, I have a philosophy never to drink before noon," you sit on the bar stool next to Crowley, "I was wondering if either of you boys would like to join the rest of the Avengers, the guys, and I on a trip to the park and maybe a café?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks for asking, though, Junior G-man," Tony reaches across the bar to ruffle your hair. You scowl, Tony always liked to do this when he had a bit too much to drink.

"I'm going to stay with Tony," Crowley inclines his head towards you before turning his attention back to Tony.

You stand up and observe everyone. They were happy, and enjoying each other's company, sadly this would come to an end, mostly likely by tomorrow, if not sooner. You sigh before heading towards Loki, who was sitting with the quieter group. Once Loki notices you were there, he moves over slightly, allowing you room to sit. You do so, leaning against him before turning your attention to Natasha, who was trying to explain what James Bond was to Cas and Steve, but she seemed to be failing miserably. So, you decided to step in, after all, nerdiness was your specialty.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour 30 Minutes_

The pizza had finally arrived and it had been devoured by 10 of you soon after. Cas and Crowley did not need to eat, so they just sat at the table while the rest of you savored the famous New York Style Pizza.

Once everything had been cleaned and everyone had made themselves comfortable on the couches. You retrieved your laptop and began to recite your findings, "So, the spell Abaddon used to send you here was different than the one Balthazar used, seeing as you didn't have to crash through a window to get here. But, I found the spell rather quickly on Superwiki. He used Dead Sea Brine, lamb's blood, and bones of a lesser saint. He mixed the ingredients in a bowl and then drew a sigil on a window. For the spell to work, the participants have to jump through a window to get to the intended destination. Everyone clear so far?" You look around at the group of people staring at you intently, you are met with nods, so you continue, "I found most of the ingredients pretty easily. Dead Sea Brine costs $1.08 per ounce, I'm going to get 16 ounces, just in case. The closest I could find was sheep's blood, so hopefully…"

Suddenly Cas disappears, then reappears only a few seconds later with a vial of blood. He hands the vial to you, "Fresh lamb's blood."

"Oh, well, never mind then. Last, the saint bones. I figured we would need 4, one for each of you. I found a traveling relic show and found four lesser saint bones. I contacted the people running the show and they said each one would cost about $10,000," you look over at Tony, preparing for him to shut down the whole idea. But to your surprise, he doesn't even seem surprised by the number, "Well, that's it. How do we get this stuff here fast?"

"I could teleport to…" Cas starts, only to be shut down by Steve.

"No, we have to do this the proper way," Steve thinks for a few seconds, "How fast could you get the stuff here?"

"Give me a second," you mumble, clicking some things on the computer, "Um, Dead Sea Brine would get here in about two days and the Saint bones would arrive in a day, if we pay $1,000 more."

Tony stands, "Hey J, could you fill out everything (Y/N) needs?"

"Right away," JARVIS answers. A few seconds later, the payment page had been filled out and a secure email had been sent.

You shut your laptop, "Well, we have 2 days to kill, what do you guys want to do?"

 _Time Skip: 2 Days_

The two days had gone quicker than you would've liked, after all, who didn't want to spend time with the greatest TV characters ever?

Dean had loved the garage, he spent at least an hour down there, examining all the cars, from Tony's 2011 Ferrari 599 GTO Base to your 1967 Chevy Impala. The motorcycles interested him as well, even though there were only 4, one was Steve's, two were Tony's, and the last one was Clint's. Eventually, Sam, Cas, and you had to drag Dean away, or he would've spent the whole day lovingly examining each and every car.

All of the boys loved the armory, Dean especially liked the grenade launcher sitting in one corner of the room, while Sam favored the wicked looking dagger that Natasha had. Cas had examined everything, though he did not seem to have a clear favorite.

Eventually, you had finished the tower tour, it had taken longer than anticipated, seeing as you spent so much time in the garage, the armory, and in the hanger. Steve had suggested that they take the guys out to a nice restaurant, then go to Central Park the next day. Crowley and Cas would stay back at the tower under the supervision of JARVIS, seeing as they didn't eat. Everyone had agreed, except for the fact that Sam and Dean would need nicer clothes. Thor offered that Sam could wear his clothes, seeing as they were about the same height, while Steve offered something of his for Dean. You had chosen the restaurant, much the chagrin of Tony and Natasha, but you said you were the only one who knew what Sam and Dean liked. You had eventually settled on a place called _Gramercy Tavern_ , which was about a 10-minute drive from the Tower. Eventually, everyone had gotten dressed and met up in the garage. The place was fancier, but there was no need for suits and evening gowns. The guys were wearing dress shirts and khakis, which made Sam and Dean look very uncomfortable, while you and Natasha wore cocktail dresses. The dinner ended up being quite good, even though Dean was skeptical at first.

The day was wound down by a movie, one of Dean's choosing, _The Empire Strikes Back_ , which had been agreed on by everyone. After the movie, Sam and Dean were shown to their sleeping quarters, which were the two extras rooms on your floor, even though both were catered to Loki's and your personal style. Sam had gotten first dibs, choosing Loki's old room, which looks very similar to his chambers in Asgard, Dean had gotten yours, but he seemed pretty okay with it, seeing as it was a place to sleep. Again, Cas and Crowley were allowed to wander the tower as they pleased, supervised by JARVIS.

The next morning, Steve, Dean, and you had taken breakfast duties, Dean had volunteered himself, and had turned out to be a surprisingly good cook. The coffee pot was always running on overdrive, seeing as everyone in the tower, aside from the angel and Demon, drank the caffeinated liquid.

After everyone was awake, fed, and dressed, it was off to explore the city, Crowley and Tony stayed at the tower, Bruce did as well, wanting to make sure the two didn't burn down the building in your absence. As promised, Central Park was the first stop, you went to the zoo, and walked around the park. Around lunch time, Natasha had found an American restaurant that was a 5-minute walk from the park. Sam and Dean seemed much more comfortable here than they had last night at the Tavern, as did everyone else. During lunch you ask the guys what they wanted to do, Sam mentioned that he wanted to see the Empire State building and possibly the Statue of Liberty. After a bit of back and forth, everyone agreed, because as Steve pointed out, nobody had seen either of those places as a tourist.

So, after lunch, all of you take the subway to the Empire State Building. Once you had arrived, everyone had been invited to see the 102nd floor, most likely because you were the Avengers, Dean, and Clint refused, both not liking the idea of going any higher up than they were. So, in pairs of two, the Avengers, Sam, and Cas, went up to the floor.

The last thing on the itinerary was to visit the Statue of Liberty. Everyone got in a cab and arrived at the dock, then got on the last ferry going to the island that day. Everyone enjoyed seeing Lady Liberty up close especially Steve and Sam.

After everyone had their fill of history, it was discovered that the ferry had already left, but that wasn't really much of an issue, seeing as two members of your party could teleport everyone back home.

Three trips later, everyone had arrived back at the still standing tower. The day had been fun, but exhausting, seeing as everyone wanted an autograph or a picture with one of you, even Sam, Dean, and Cas, thinking that they were Jensen, Jared, and Misha, they eventually just said only pictures to make it easier on themselves.

Before heading up with the others in the elevator, you check for mail, finding 5 packages address to one Mr. Stark. You sigh, grabbing the packages and moving to wait in front of the elevator, standing next to Cas, who had volunteered to wait, seeing as not everyone could fit into the elevator at once.

"I see the packages have arrived," Cas comments, turning his head slightly to let his blue eyes rest on yours, "You seem upset."

You give a half-hearted laugh, "For an angel, you seem to be in touch with human emotions."

Cas gives you a hint of a smile, "So I've been told."

"It's just," you shake your head, "I'm selfish for thinking this, but I mean, it's nice to have everyone here, you know? I mean, the show doesn't even cover how nice all of you are and I just wish there was some way for you to stay, but you have a world to save, just like us."

Cas nods, understanding where you were coming from, "There's something else, something that you like to avoid thinking about, I've noticed it."

You freeze for a few seconds, how did he know? "It was just a nightmare, that's all."

"But it worries you," Cas turns to face you, his blue eyes searching yours.

"It…" you inhale deeply, "It just feels like something horrible is going to happen, and I won't be able to do anything about it. I mean, it just seemed so real."

The elevator slides open and both of you step in, "I could not tell you if that was true or not, but I can give you this advice, everyone has something they fear, for you, it's whatever this nightmare was, for me it would be letting down everyone, but if you look at everything that is going on around you, the happiness, you can forget those fears for a little while and soak in all the happiness in the world to keep tucked in for the dark times."

You nod, watching the elevator slide closed, "You're pretty good at this advice thing, Cas."

The elevator moves up, JARVIS knowing where you wanted to go. Cas looks down at his shoes, "After being alive for so many millennia, you have to at least pick up on a few things."

You chuckle as the doors open once again, "I suppose you have a point," you and Cas both walk out of the elevator and over to the couch, where everyone was sitting. You place the boxes on the coffee table, gaining everyone's attention, "Alright, the stuff is here, so let's get the show on the road. Steve, can you grab a bowl, Cas grab that lamb's blood. Sam, Dean, where do you wanna do this, because you're gonna be jumping through a window."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before in unison saying, "Bottom floor."

Loki seems to know that you were worried about people seeing the operation, so he adds, "I can cast an illusion, make it seem as though nothing is going on."

Steve and Cas return both with the things they were instructed to retrieve, "We're moving this operation to the bottom floor. Could you two just teleport us there?"

Loki and Cas share a look, but both do as told, teleporting everyone with the need objects down to the first floor. Loki quickly makes the illusion as you look up the spell and sigil on the internet. You begin combining the ingredients while the others talk quietly amongst themselves, everyone realizing that this was mostly likely the last time anyone would see each other. Soon enough, the ingredients were mixed and you began to paint the sigil on the window. It looked like a bow and arrow inside a circle. As soon as it was drawn, the sigil began to glow fiery red, this was it.

The boys made their rounds, saying goodbye to each Avenger. Finally, the boys come to you, for some reason you feel as though you were the closest to them, though it might just be that you watch a TV show about their life, so you feel as though you know them more.

Crowley starts, as he was not one for goodbyes, "Well, good luck with Mr. Evil over there. Goodbye," short and sweet, Crowley then walks towards the window, impatiently waiting for the others.

Sam goes next, pulling you in for a hug, his whole body enfolding yours. He let's go a few seconds later, "Um, sorry for attacking you…"

You let out a laugh, "I've had worse, trust me."

Sam nods, and looks away for a few seconds, "Thanks for helping us, you didn't have to but you did, I can't tell you how much we appreciate that."

You look down bashfully, your cheeks turning a light red hue, "It's my job."

"Still," Sam pulls you in for one more quick squeeze before giving you a goodbye nod. He walks over to Crowley, shifting anxiously from one foot to the other.

Dean pulls you into a hug, much like the one Sam had given you, "Sorry for…"

"Again, I've had worse," you answer, pulling away to look Dean in the eyes.

"I had fun, you know that? I never have fun anymore," Dean gives you a sad smile, and you nod understanding what he meant, "You made Sammy happy too, which means a lot."

"No problem," you reply, looking at your feet before going to your tippy toes to give Dean a kiss on the cheek, "I would have been mad at myself if I hadn't done that," you look down, embarrassed.

Dean, however, just chuckles, "You're alright, kid, you know that?"

You look up again, frowning at Dean, "First off, I'm not a kid, and second you're an asshole."

Dean looks over at his brother before returning his attention to you, a smile on his face, "You'll still miss me," you bite your lip, "You'll be fine, we'll be fine. I mean, after all, you can just check up with us on the show."

You snort, "Yeah, I guess you're right," you look over at Crowley and Sam, both of who were fidgeting, "We better get this show on the road, Mr. Grumpy Pants, and Moose look antsy."

Dean follows your gaze, "Yeah," both of you look back at each other," Bye kid, you'll be fine," Dean pulls you into one more hug, and right before he pulls away, you could have sworn that he gave you a kiss on the top of your head. Dean gives you a weak smile and wave, then walks to his brother.

Cas meanders his way over to you. Both of you stay silent, waiting for the other to speak. Finally, you pluck up the courage, "Thank you."

Cas nods, knowing what you meant, "It's the least I could do, after what hospitality you have shown us."

"Keep them outta trouble, you hear me?" you smile at Castiel, hoping to lift the somber mood.

Cas gives you a hint of a smile, "I'll try my best."

You nod, satisfied with his answer, "Good because I don't want my show to end."

You fall back into an uncomfortable silence. You think for a few seconds before surging forward and pulling Cas into a hug, knowing that he wasn't one for hugging. After a few seconds you pull away and whisper, "Come back and visit with the guys, alright?"

Castiel nods, looking over at the brothers, "It will be awhile, but I will make sure of it. Also, I don't think they'd be against it."

You bite your lip, trying not to cry. Somehow, seeing them leave was much more emotional than you thought it would be, and you didn't know why, "Well, get moving. I heard you have a world to save from a demon."

"That we do," Castiel bows his head in your direction before turning and walking over to the brothers.

Sam, Dean, and Cas look at each other, all three sharing in a silent conversation. They wave bye to all of you and turn to face the window.

"One," Dean starts to count, wanting to make sure everyone jumped at the same time, "Two, three!"

All four men jump, breaking the window than disappearing from view. All of the Avengers are silent, no one knowing what to say. Slowly, everyone begins to trickle out of the room. Finally, you and Loki are the only ones left.

Loki walks over to you, wrapping you into a hug. He buries his nose in your hair, then he mumbles, "We'll see them again love, those four seemed to take a liking to you, even the grumpy British one."

You let out a weak laugh, "Yeah," you turn yourself around so you are facing Loki, "Let's go take a bath." Loki makes an agreement noise and you separate. You take each other's hands as you walk over to the elevator. Loki was right, you'd see them again, you knew it.

 _Time Skip: 2 Years 6 months_

After a month of living with the Avengers, there was finally a feeling of mutual trust between all of you. You spent a majority of your time in the common room, reading or watching TV, and they usually let you be anywhere in the compound without supervision.

You had been captured by Hydra in December of 2013, and they had experimented on you, because of that, you now could control the elements, as well as heal yourself. They had turned you into another Winter Soldier. You even had part of a metal arm, making yourself even more similar to the Winter Soldier. A month ago, you had been rescued by the Avengers, and you had begun to remember things. Names, dates, events, and murder, lots of murder.

Currently, you were in the living room, reading a book that Loki had mentioned offhand, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ You were enjoying it immensely, but something interrupted your reading. A pane of glass burst and three men fell to the floor by the kitchen. You immediately stand, not recognizing the men. Your first thought was Hydra, so everything else left your mind. You conjure a fireball and walk over to the men.

The men look up when you are standing in front of them, "(Y/N)?" one of the men asks.

You raise your hand higher, preparing to burn all of them, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this! I rewrote the original chapter and added Crowley, so I hope you guys liked this better! Also, this fits in with my main fanfiction, _Soulmates, Soulmarks, and Loki?_ So if you enjoyed this version of the Avengers, you should check it out! If you have any requests, just comment them! That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avengers, or Loki, except for (Y/N), they others are owned by Marvel. I don't own Sam, Dean, Castiel, or Crowley, they are owned by the CW and the creators of _Supernatural_. I also don't own the title _The Empire_ _Strikes Back_ , that is owned by Disney.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Winchesters Return

_After a month of living with the Avengers, there was finally a feeling of mutual trust between all of you. You spent a majority of your time in the common room, reading or watching TV, and they now usually let you be anywhere in the compound without supervision._

 _You had been captured by Hydra in December of 2013, and they had experimented on you, because of that, you now could control the elements, as well as heal yourself. They had turned you into another Winter Soldier. You even had part of a metal arm, making yourself even more similar to him. A month ago, you had been rescued by the Avengers, and you had begun to remember things. Names, dates, events, and murder. Lots of murder._

 _Currently, you were in the living room, reading a book that Loki had mentioned offhand, 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. You were enjoying it immensely, but something interrupted your reading. A pane of glass burst and three men fell to the floor by the kitchen. You immediately stand, not recognizing the men. Your first thought was Hydra, so everything else left your mind. You conjure a fireball and walk over to the men._

 _The men look up when you are standing in front of them, "(Y/N)?" one of the men asks._

 _You raise your hand higher, preparing to burn all of them, "Who the hell are you?"_

The strange men don't answer you, but before you kill them all, you take some time to observe them. All of them seemed to be in relatively good shape, but their ages were varied, which was given away by small things such as a slight crinkle in the corner of their eyes. Their eyes were also showing signs of age, but nowadays you never used eyes to estimate age. You were only 26 and yet your eyes looked as old as time itself because of everything you had seen in your two and a half decades of living.

Back to the men in front of you, the first was taller than the other 2 by a few inches, he also seemed to be the youngest. He has brown hair, long and flowing, with green eyes that had a few other colors thrown in. He was wearing a flannel with a brown jacket over it, jeans, and heavy, brown boots. The second one is a bit shorter than the first. He has short, brown hair with blond scattered throughout. He has brilliant green eyes, much like a certain god you knew. He was wearing a very similar outfit to his companion; a dark t-shirt, a plaid, a green jacket, jeans, and brown boots. The last was the shortest of all and the oldest. He has chocolate brown hair, short and messy, with dazzling blue eyes that reminded you of an ocean. His outfit was different than the first two men, a tan trench coat was open over a navy blue suit jacket, a white dress shirt, a backward blue tie matching the color of his eyes, navy blue dress pants, and black dress shoes.

You were so busy observing the three curious men, that you didn't hear a collection of footsteps racing towards you. You did, however, notice a familiar pair of hands being placed on your shoulders, "Love, extinguish the fireball, please. These men don't mean any harm, I promise you."

Steve and Bucky come into your line of sight, rushing forward to help the men up, as well as shield them from an attack if necessary, knowing that you would never purposefully hurt either of them. You cared for them, even if you didn't like to admit it. Focusing back to the present, you notice that the three other men were grateful for the protection and were watching you with a cross of fear and confusion in their eyes.

"Love," the smooth voice repeats, the grip on your shoulders growing tighter as he prepares for the worst, "Please, they mean no harm to any of us."

You close your eyes, willing the fireball to grow smaller and smaller in your hand until it disappears entirely. You could hear a simultaneous exhale across the room. The hands spin you around, causing you to come face to face with Loki, your soulmate. This had been information that you had received not long ago. About 2 weeks ago, you had learned the fact and now you were slowly learning to accept that someone could love you, despite your blood stained past.

You continue to stare into Loki's eyes, this had become a safe place for you. Staring into his eyes helped you calm down and focus your mind on one thing. You could hear murmuring in the background, some greetings and some "We'll explain in a second." Finally, after what must have felt like an eon to the others, you close your eyes and exhale. You turn away from Loki, but you grip his forearm with your glove-covered metal hand, mad at yourself for acting so rashly, even though somewhere in the back of your mind you knew that it was okay to be wary. You inhale and exhale slowly, getting yourself worked up right now would not be good, and if you needed to punch something, you could later in the privacy of your quarters, but now was not the time.

You open your eyes again, looking where the men had been lying only a few minutes earlier. They had since moved over to the seating area behind you and had been joined by the others. Loki looks over at you waiting for some kind of confirmation for him to lead you over to the growing population of people behind you.

You give your consent with a small nod. He turns you away from the now broken window and towards the others. The three men, Steve, and Bucky were now joined by the other Avengers in the compound; Natasha, Clint, Tony, Sam, Wanda, Thor, and Vision. You reach the array of couches and chairs, Loki places you on the couch next to Bucky, while he stands behind you. You tune into the conversation, watching and waiting.

"That's Sam Winchester," Steve introduces, you're not sure for who's benefit he was introducing them to, but you assume it was yours. He points to the taller one with brown hair as he says the name. He then points to the one directly next to him, the one with green eyes, "This is his brother, Dean Winchester," last he points to the one in the trench coat, "And this is Castiel or Cas."

"Who are the newbie's?" The one with green eyes, Dean, questions, looking around, his eyes land briefly on you before quickly turning back to Steve.

"Oh, right," Steve nods. These intruders seemed to be good friends with the Avengers or at least Steve, you decide, making note at the casual tone of voice they were using with one another, "This is Bucky Barnes, my soulmate," Steve inclines his head towards Bucky, who was keeping a watchful eye on you, looking away quickly to give the three men one of his show-stopping grins, "That's Sam Wilson," Steve gestures to Sam, who was sitting on a chair next to Castiel. He inclines his head in greeting, "The girl with brown hair, that's Wanda Maximoff," Wanda, who you had found was always a bit shy, gives the men a wave, "And that's Vision, he was JARVIS, but that's a long story for another time." Steve finishes his introductions and the room fills with an uncomfortable silence, which for some reason you thought might have something to do with you.

"If no one else is going to ask, then I will," Dean's green eye's land on you, "What's up with (Y/N)?"

You tense up at the question. You knew there was something wrong with you, but people stating it made you feel worse about yourself than you already did. Luckily, Bucky immediately senses your distress and grabs your gloved metal hand with his uncovered metal one, "There's nothing wrong with her," Bucky defends, shooting the men a scowl, "She's just, been through something that no one should have to go through, like me."

"And that would be?" Dean questions, looking irritated at Bucky for not telling him and the others the story outright. This man seemed to care about you, almost as much as the Avengers.

Clint stands suddenly, walking over to you. When he reaches you, he kneels and looks you right in the eyes, "Let's go outside while the guys explain what happened to Sam, Dean, and Cas. That sound good to you?" Clint, being your brother, always seemed to know when you were feeling uneasy or uncomfortable. Whenever someone was talking about your past with Hydra with you in the vicinity, it usually didn't end well, as the Avengers had learned. Steve had been explaining it to Wanda when you walked in on them, not realizing what they were talking about. That had not been a fun afternoon for anyone.

"Okay," you answer softly, relieved that you had an excuse to leave the room. You look over at Bucky, who gives you a reassuring smile. Loki places a hand on your shoulder giving it a small squeeze before you stand. Clint stands too, leading you away from the others and down the stairs across the room.

As you walk down the stairs with your brother, you hear someone start talking, "This is going to take a while. We have about 2 years to cover with you." 2 years? That means you had known these men in your pre-Hydra life? Who were they and why did they care about you so much?

Clint and you walk side by side towards the doors leading to the outside of the compound. You and the others had realized that you liked to go outside when you needed to calm down or just needed a break from everything. Bucky had theorized that it had something to do with being imprisoned for too long. You liked to think it was just because everything inside got too intense and sometimes you just needed to take a breather and relax

Your thoughts were momentarily interrupted by your brother who slid the door leading outside open. He looks back at you, "After you," he gestures his arm out towards the field, encouraging you to go out.

You give him the smallest hint of a smile and a nod in thanks. You walk outside and towards the middle of the field. You stop in the exact center, something you did every time you came out here. You take a deep breath, closing your eyes as you lose yourself in the sounds and smells of the outdoors. You stand like this for a few minutes before you open your eyes slowly and sit down in the manicured grass. Clint takes this as a cue and sits next to you. You both stay silent for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other's company. You were the one to break the silence, asking the burning question of the hour, "Who are those men?"

Clint chuckles lightly, earning him a confused look from yourself causing Clint to explain himself, "It's just that last time those three came into our lives you were doing all the explaining," you frown, you had been the ones to know these men, Sam, Dean, and Castiel, and yet you don't remember a thing about them. Clint notices your worry and is quick to try and soothe it, "You only met them like once, well sort of. It's a bit confusing actually," Clint rubs the back of his neck, trying to figure out a way to explain everything. He finally just decides to tell it how it is, "Alright, so there's a TV show called _Supernatural_. Do you remember that at all?" you shake your head, not recalling anything having to do with that show, "No? Okay, well in our universe, Sam, Dean, and Cas are the main characters on that show. In their universe, that's their lives. They hunt monsters for a living. Like demons, angels, werewolves, vampires, ghost, that kind of thing. They have a spell that can transport them to different universes and they were sent here, along with a guy named Crowley, by a demon. I guess they finally came back for a visit." Clint finishes, giving you time to process the information he gave you, but he has to add something first, "Oh and by the way, Cas is an angel. Sam and Dean are humans."

You lean back on your arms feeling the grass in between your fingers. You worry your lip as you begin to process the boatload of information just handed to you. So, Sam, Dean, and Cas are from a different universe and can travel between them with a spell. Cas is an angel. Sam and Dean are humans that hunt monsters. It was pretty straight forward, but it was a lot to process in a short amount of time. You look over at Clint who was watching you with a thoughtful look in his eye, "Honestly, I think I've heard weirder."

Clint laughs, "I think living with 2 gods, 2 super soldiers, and an android would do that to a person," Clint turns his head towards the building, seemingly watching something. You follow his gaze, your eyes landing on the third floor where you could faintly see the shapes of the Avengers and the other three men conversing. You took a not-so-wild guess and knew they were talking about you, though what specifically about you, you weren't sure.

You look back to Clint, watching him for a few seconds before you stand up, gaining his attention, "Can we walk around a bit?" you were getting a bit antsy just sitting around and waiting for something or someone, not that you would admit that.

"Sure, it's a nice day for a walk," Clint rises to stand with you. He looks around for a way to go before his eyes land on the edge of the cleared property with led off into woods, "Let's go in the woods, there's a nice clearing with a stream not that far in. I've been meaning to show it to you, but now's as good a time as any." Clint begins walking towards the forest and you follow him a few seconds after, no one had taken you into the forest before. You then think to yourself, today must be a day of firsts. First trip to the forest, first people you don't remember, and first universe travelers. Today was not the day you first thought it was going to be this morning, you doubt that you could've even conjured up something this strange anyway.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

The Winchesters and Cas were now staring at the Avengers with a dumbstruck look on their face. That had all happened to you? Why would anyone want to hurt _you_? Sure, you were an Avenger, but these Hydra people had taken it way too far. They had experimented on you, giving you powers, they cut off your arm to give you a metal one, and they had messed up your memory. The boys didn't know what to think.

"I know it's a lot to process," Bucky starts, trying to give a small amount of comfort to the three men who he barely knew. He did, however, want to protect your mental state, so he added in as an afterthought, "Just, don't try and question (Y/N) about it. She's already been through a lot and three people randomly bursting into our living room probably didn't help. If you have any dire questions about it, ask one of us," Bucky gestures to himself, Steve, Loki, Tony, Natasha, and Thor, "Or Clint. But if you want more," Bucky almost punches himself for saying this, "More, in-depth stuff, ask me."

Cas speaks for the first time since he had arrived, "I'm sure we can manage with that," He frowns slightly, "But, how should we act around her? She doesn't seem to remember us."

"Just act normally," Tony answers, he was looking out the large window across from the living room, "Don't act scared or nervous or extra nice. Just act normal and she should be fine."

"Stark is correct," Loki nods showing his agreement. Tony and Loki never really agreed on things, but this fact happened to be one of the expectations, "I've found that she reacts best to normality. If she asks you a question, answer it as you would with one of us. She might be different, but she is not a monster."

"Does she have any idea who we are?" Sam questions as he leans forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, "Or how we got here?"

"I'm sure Clint is explaining that to her right now," Natasha gives the men a small smile. She knew that this was hard to take in, after all the Avengers had been through the same predicament not even a month ago, "It takes time, she'll hopefully start remembering a bit about you before you leave again."

Dean rubs his jaw, still trying to process everything. (Y/N), the sweet, caring girl he had met almost 3 years ago, was tucked away behind months of torture, both mental and physical. She considered herself a monster, he got that much from her before she scuttled off with Clint. So much had happened in the past month or so in their world that this was just adding to the pile. Charlie had died, he had lost the Mark of Cain, Cas had gone rabid. This was just the rotten cherry-on-top of the already melted sundae. He wanted to see you. Even though he's only known you for 2 and a half days, he somehow considers you a sister. He asks just that, "Can we see her?" His voice comes out broken and raspy, something that he hadn't planned on. He clears his throat, waiting for a response.

"Yeah," Steve replies, giving Dean a smile. Steve could tell Dean was in distress, "We'll just have to go grab her and Clint."

"You're going to have to find them first," Tony calls, turning away from the window and facing the others, "They went into the forest a few minutes ago. Clint probably wanted to show her something, you know how much she likes being outside."

"I will go grab her and Agent Barton," Vision decides as he walks towards the glass panel. He then walks through it as though it was a door, not falling to the ground. He then floats towards the forest casually as though it was completely normal to be flying. Sam and Dean are watching him, clearly bewildered. Cas, however, seems unaffected by the sudden occurrence.

"He does that sometimes," Wanda looks at Sam and Dean, noticing their confusion, "Vis forgets that humans don't act like that," She looks back over to the window, shaking her head, but smiling at the flying android. The other Avengers knew that she had grown fond of him over the past month as all of them tried to console her about her brother's death. Sometimes the other Avengers had her as a second priority next to you, but Vision had always tried to be helpful, comforting her when she needed it or listening to her talk about him for hours on end.

"Well, in the meantime, who wants Chinese?" Sam stands up, walking over to the kitchen in the corner of the room, "There's this place nearby I've been wanting to try and I guess now is as good a time as any," He shuffles through the drawers, looking for something, "Here, I got a menu," Sam holds up a small pamphlet, frowning for a few seconds, "You guys do eat, right?"

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You and Clint were currently relaxing by the stream Clint had taken you to. It was a small clearing where the stream was wide enough and deep enough to house some fish as well as some turtles and frogs. Clint was relaxing in the shade of a tree off to the side, watching you with an almost parental eye as you were by the stream, discovering new aspects to your water manipulation.

Currently, you were trying and succeeding in making small vortexes of water. You were trying to make them large enough to reach your brother and soak him in the cold water, but the stream wasn't big enough to reach your goal. You were thinking about changing your goal, maybe you could try to make people out of the water and have them 'hug' Clint before they dispersed, soaking him. You were about to put forth your idea when something landed a few feet behind you in the grass.

Your focus changes from water to its more destructive opposite: fire. You spin around quickly, your hands becoming engulfed in flames ready to incinerate whoever dared to sneak up on you. Your murderous thoughts come to a stop at the discovery of who landed behind you, Vision. You let the fire faded to nothing more than a wisp of smoke as Clint walks towards the two of you.

"You really shouldn't do the Vision," Clint arrives next to you, leaving about an arm's length of space between you and him, "You know she goes into fight or flight mode."

"My deepest apologies," Vision bows his synthetic head as a sign of remorse, "I did not come here to alarm Miss Barton, but rather to inform the both of you that your presence is requested back at the compound. I believe Captain Wilson is ordering Chinse for those of us who eat, so I would suggest you make your way there so your food stays at the preferable temperature."

You open your mouth to make that comment that temperature raising wasn't a very big problem, at least to you, but you decide against it. Clint responds for the both of you, knowing that you don't like talking unless necessary, "Yeah, we'll head that way now."

"If you prefer, I could get Master Loki to teleport the both of you to the compound," Vision turns his attention to you, his synthetic eyes regarding you for a few seconds before speaking, "Or Miss Barton could treat the both of you to Aerokinetic flight, though I suppose walking would also suffice."

"No," you answer in a short, clipped tone. You would gladly use your powers for your gain or protection, but other people being involved in your powers made you nervous. The only time people other than you that had anything to do with them was for harm or destruction, "We'll walk."

Vision nods, knowing that your decision had been made and nothing would change it, "I shall inform the others that you will be arriving soon," with that Vision starts to float upwards and away from you and your brother.

Clint observes you for a few seconds, having an internal debate as to whether or not he should ask you if you really can fly. But it was a bit of an obvious answer if you could control air, why wouldn't you be able to fly? Clint blinks and returns his thoughts to the present, "Vision mentioned food and I'm hungry, so let's get going."

You nod curtly and begin walking back the way you had come. You have a passing thought in your head as you walk ahead of Clint, what if you challenged him to a race back to the compound? Would that be an acceptable thing to do? You knew that you would most likely win, but you never know. Your brother was young and in relatively good shape, so it would end up being a pretty even race. You stop suddenly, causing Clint to almost run into you," Let's race," you say, surprising yourself, as well as Clint with your forwardness.

"You wanna race?" Clint smiles through his surprise, racing was something that both of you had been doing since childhood, why not revive the feeling, "Sure, why not?" You look at your brother, an almost devilish twinkle crossing your eyes before you take off, surprising Clint yet again, "Hey!" Clint calls before he breaks into a full sprint to catch up to you, "That's cheating!"

You look back at Clint, who was a few feet behind you, "What's that saying? Cheaters always prosper?" you smile back at him, which was something you rarely did anymore. You then turn your attention back to your surrounds, the compound was quickly coming into view, so, you speed up even more, almost going inhumanly fast at this point. You may have been using wind force to push you farther ahead, not that you would ever admit that. You break out of the woods, the run towards the compound a straight shot. You stop the wind push, knowing that you could complete the last few yards with your own stamina. You reach the building a few seconds later, placing an open palm on the siding. Clint comes into view soon after, panting with the intensity of the run.

He jogs towards you, almost collapsing onto the siding, "You cheated," he manages to say, giving you a disappointed look, complete with furrowed brow.

You laugh slightly, your (E/C) eyes glowing with the joy of victory and just having fun, "No, you're just getting old, after all, you _are_ gonna be 30 next year," you elbow your older brother in the side playfully as he stand straight, still trying to catch his breath.

"Shut up," he grumbles, shoving you away slightly with the same playfulness you had shown. You smile triumphantly when he finally looks up at you. Clint returns the smile with just as much enthusiasm, overjoyed that you were acting like your old self again, "Let's get that food Vision promised," He then takes a chance in throwing his arm over your shoulders. You tense slightly at the movement but then let it happen. It was nice to have unforced human contact sometimes and you were at some kind of emotional high, so anything was welcome.

Clint sighs in relief as both of you make your way towards the glass door leading into the main building. You were getting better with touch and you were smiling, today might end up being easier than he thought.

You open the door for Clint, letting him enter before you. As the cool air-conditioned air envelopes you, your mind decides that it was a great time to remind you that three men were sitting upstairs, hoping that you would remember them. Clint heads up the stairs and you follow him, a frown plastering your face, the pressure was going to start getting to you and today would get even worse if you let it. You take a deep breath before you move any further, you couldn't force memories, Bucky always told you that and he was right. Memories didn't appear at the drop of the hat, they took the time or appeared randomly. You just hoped that your memories would be gracious today, giving you memories of these men, not memories of death and murder.

Clint, who had at this point reached the top of the staircase, notices that you were still close to the bottom, so he turns his head and sends you a grin before saying, "Come on slowpoke, food's here and I can see a white box with your name on it!"

You shake yourself out of your somber mood. You send your brother a grin to mask your worry while adopting the same playful tone that you had been sporting earlier, "Oh, I'm the slowpoke now? You're the one who lost, not me," Clint disappears from view as he goes into the main floor, where you could hear conversation coming from. You make your way up the stairs, the holders of the conversation coming into view.

All of the Avengers, as well as the three newcomers, were huddled around the center sofas. There were white boxes on almost all of the flat surfaces available. It already took enough food to satisfy all the hungry mouths in the Avengers, but adding three more men seemed to increase the food intake by what looked like 25%. Dean seemed to be telling an animated story about something, you assume about one of his hunts.

Hunts? Is that what they were called? The word just popped into your head as would any other word. Maybe you remember more than you were letting yourself. You seemed familiar with the vocabulary of the so-called "hunters" and then information Clint had given you back outside hadn't been that surprising. Maybe this, like so many other things tucked inside your brain, needed a little push to come flooding back in.

You tune back into the conversation, growing closer to the mass huddle of warm bodies and food. Loki, who you just noticed had been watching you, holds up an unopened box in your general direction. You pick up the pace, food was always an incentive of yours, another thing the Avengers often theorized about. You pluck the box gently out of Loki's hand and sit on the arm of the chair that he was residing in. You open the box, paying no attention to the stutter in Dean's story as he notices your arrival. Loki had saved you what looked like chicken covered in an orange sauce on top of white rice mixed with egg. You reach over to the table, picking up a fork that had been provided for you, chopsticks were the bane of your existence, so you were glad someone had thought of you. You dig into the chicken, please to find it was edible as well as delicious.

Dean seemed to have finished the story, so the room fell into the comfortable silence that you often found happened between conversations. You continue to eat your food happily when you feel a pair of eyes resting on you. You look up to find Castiel, the only one not eating besides Vision, was staring at you with an unreadable expression on his face. Most people that you caught staring at you looked away almost immediately, Castiel, however, continued to stare at you with those bright blue eyes that you felt were staring into your soul. To your surprise, you were the one who ended up squirming uncomfortably. You then began to wonder how exactly angels were different from humans, at least in their universe. You decide that it was around the right time to be social with the others, so you speak, "Castiel, right?" you look at the trench coated man, your voice startling almost everyone, you rarely spoke unless spoken to in large groups, so this was a new occurrence. Castiel nods his confirmation, "Clint said you were an angel. Can you like, explain?"

Castiel, the only one unsurprised by your sudden question, answers in a way unlike anyone else had done in the past month, normally, no dumbing done or anything of the like, "First off, this is not my true form by any means. I am actually a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. This is just a vessel, whose former owner was a man named Jimmy Novak. If you laid eyes on my true forms, it would burn the eyes out of your skull, so I would not recommend you asking to see it under any circumstances. I would also highly advise against asking to hear my true voice because it is piercing to your human ear, Dean is able to vouch for that. I am able to teleport myself and groups of people to different places as well as through time and space. Alongside that, I can search through a large area of land in a very short amount of time, I believe I have done this in your presence before. I also have the ability to heal most wounds on myself and others, sort of like yourself. I can also kill or force beings to sleep by the touch of my hand," Castiel finishes, being an angel was actually pretty straight forward. Castiel speaks again, "If you don't mind, I have a question of my own," you consent, giving him a slight nod of the head, "The others mentioned that you had the ability to control the elements; air, water, earth, and fire. I, along with my companions, would be very grateful if you would be kind enough to show us said abilities."

Everyone in the room freezes in their actions or thoughts as the question is asked. Dean and Sam are scared stiff, worrying that Cas' questions of you were too much and that you would no longer wish to be in their presences. The Avengers were scared as well, but also curious. You usually keep your powers to yourself, sure you used it for the odd simple task or you played around with them when you were bored, but other than that, it was kept quiet. Loki was hoping that this question would open a new door in your relationship, if you were to become more open with your powers, he could help you unlock new uses, as he was a magic user as well.

Your reaction was the same feeling of fear. You didn't like showing your powers, as you thought they were a curse to use. Sure, you had been using them earlier with Clint in your presence, but that was different. You had wanted to use them. You were afraid that you would hurt one of the other Avengers, even if it was unintentional, it would still be your doing. You knew that if you did this, you could overcome one of the many fears that tormented your mind on a daily basis. But on the other hand, your fear was ruling your mind, what if you hurt someone? What if you went dark side again? There was an unlimited amount of negative outcomes that could happen by you agreeing to do as Castiel wished, but there was also a number of positive outcomes as well. You could become more comfortable with your powers, the others could help you control them better. You look over to Loki, wanting for him to give you some kind of reassurance that only he could give. Loki notices your questioning glance and he smiles slightly, giving you the nod you had been hoping for.

You take a deep breath, you had made your decision. You stand up, moving away from the others to a larger empty space. You search your mind, trying to figure out the safest way to show each elemental manipulation. You decided to start with Earth. You turn your attention to the window, looking out at the grassy field. You decided the easiest one to do would be ground liquefaction. You were about to start when you realize that you had an audience, so you turn slightly to face them, "Um, earth is first."

You then turn back to the window. You concentrate on the earth hidden beneath the grass. You slowly inhale, closing your eyes and clenching your hands to form a fist. After a few seconds, you suddenly unclench your fist and open your eyes. The ground outside does as you had wished. A certain spot had become a liquid. You will the now liquefied ground to rise up so you could show the others what had occurred. You then release your control on the ground, causing it to fall and then harden back into solid ground.

You turn away from the window casually as if you had just named a bird outside rather than turn the ground into a liquid. The Avengers, Sam, Dean, and Castiel, seemed stunned by your actions. You smirk, you may have chosen on of the more impressive parts of your manipulation to show off, not that you would ever admit that. The next element on your list was water.

The first part of this element was actually to find water to control. Your eyes land on the few glasses of water sitting on various tables by the large group in the center of the room. Perfect. You decide that for water, you would try to improve making vortexes, just as you had been doing in Clint's presences earlier today. You walk back over to the group of couches and chairs were everyone was residing. You ignore everyone, focusing your concentration on the water around the room. You make every drop available rise up and collect in the center of the room, directly over your head. You then begin to move your hands in a repetitive circular motion. The water began following your command and soon it was forming the vortex you had been hoping for. You look up while continuing to move your hand. The water, which seemed to be about a gallon, was in a tornado-like formation. The others were staring at it in awe, except Bucky. He was watching you with a careful eye. His main worry was that you would exhaust yourself doing this 'show and tell.' You look away from the water to meet his eyes, you give him a nod, showing that you were fine. You can visibly see him relax, as though a weight had been taken off of his shoulders.

Once you look away from Bucky, you stop twirling your hand, letting the water come to a standstill above your head. You then send the water back to its original place in the room, be it a glass or residue on the sink. You turn around and make your way to the arm of the chair that you were sitting on earlier. You place your food on the coffee table and then relax into your spot. The others are looking at you expectantly, waiting for you to do something. You sit straight up again and then speak softly, "Someone throw something at me."

You knew it was an odd request, but Thor prevailed, picking up a nearby pillow. Clearly, everyone was weary about throwing a heavy object at you, not wanting it to hurt you. You huff in disappointment but nod at Thor to throw it. He throws the pillow at you. You could immediately tell that it would hurt more than you thought if it hit you, so you act fast. You focus on the air currents around you, especially the ones that the pillow will end up traveling through. The pillow was growing closer and closer. When the pillow was within inches of you, you flick your wrist over to the right slightly causing the pillow to veer obscenely off course. It ended up landing on the floor a few feet away from everyone.

The last element on your list and in your opinion, the most dangerous one to wield: fire. With fire, you could destroy things in the blink of an eye. It was dangerous by itself, but you could make it 10 times more dangerous than it already was. For this demonstration, you were going to do the one with the lowest risk of harming yourself, anyone else, or the room itself. You do however take the necessary precautions and stand up to move away from the others. Once you were a safe distance away, you take off the glove covering your metal hand, not wanting to the fabric of your one good glove to burn away. You remind yourself to ask Tony if he could make you fireproof clothing. You focus back into the present, channeling a source inside you to cause the fire to appear in the palm of your hand. You then will it to take the shape of a sword. A few seconds later you have a sword made completely of fire in your hands.

You let the others look at the sword for a few more seconds before you bring the fire back down until you can close your hand and the fire extinguishes. You move back towards the seating area and take your place on the arm of Loki's chair. You reach for your food, finding it to be cold when you have it in your hands. That was no problem for you because you let one of your hands grow warm and you heat the box, causing the chicken and rice to be steaming within a few seconds. You take a bite of your now hot meal to find it much better than before, though that might have to do with you needing to replenish your energy after your short demonstration.

You happily dig into your food, paying no attention to eyes that are resting on your form. Dean is the first one to speak, "That was freakin' awesome!" You look up to see the man, who you would assume to be in his late 30s, smiling and jumping around in his seat like he was a 5-year-old.

This cue's everyone to make noises of agreement with a few comments thrown in. The compliments on your abilities were unexpected. You had never had such a mass of compliments on any of your actions before, so the sudden appearance of them was surprising and slightly overwhelming. You didn't even know what the proper response to all of them should be. You look over to Loki, your eyes wide in what could almost be called fear. Loki mouths the words 'thank you' which you assume is the proper response. You turn back to everyone and manage a meek, "Thank you."

The others acknowledge your thanks but then went back to talking amongst themselves. Not that this bothered you in any shape or form, you preferred talking to a few people at a time rather than a large group. You feel someone tap on your arm and look to see Bucky, who was holding out your previously discarded glove. You take it gratefully and slip it on without a second thought. You adjust your sleeve before digging back into your food. Unlike Bucky, you didn't like having your metal arm out no matter what. You had it covered usually at all times, especially around unfamiliar people. You felt more distant with the arm then you already did with your powers and memory lapses. This was one of the only things you could cover up, so you did just that.

You finish up your meal without any more interruptions, you did, however, observe the other people happily conversing with one another. Castiel and the quieter Avengers seemed to be talking amongst themselves, while Sam, Dean, and the remaining Avengers were having loud conversations about hunts, missions, and every other interesting thing that happened in their lives. You were currently enjoying a story about Steve and Bucky getting into all sorts of mischief when they were younger. After all, Bucky was an amazing story teller when he came out of his shell;

"So, there we were cornered in some random, dirty alleyway by some giant guys. Steve was ready to tear their heads off for messing with those girls…"

Steve interrupts him, "So were you!"

Bucky waves him off, "That irrelevant to the story. Anyway, we were about to start fightin' them when…"

Your attention was pulled away from the story when you felt someone's presence behind you. You quickly spin around, not knowing who or what to expect, to find none other than Dean Winchester. You relax, knowing that no harm would come to you from this man. He bites his cheek, looking at you for a few seconds before speaking, "Hey, can we maybe talk?"

You glance over at Loki, but he was too immersed in the story of his teammates past that he didn't feel or notice your eyes on him. You turn your focus back to Dean after you realize you wouldn't get his attention until after Bucky's story. You slowly rise, giving your answer silently. Dean seems to light up at the fact that you actually agreed to spend time with him, even if it was for only a few minutes. You start walking towards the stairs, hoping that Dean would catch your drift and follow you. Luckily, he did, so the both of you walked down the stairs and outdoors.

Once outside, you turn to face Dean, watching and waiting. His green eyes were somehow getting greener in the bright sunlight as well as illuminating all the freckles along his upper cheek and nose. You notice that he was fidgeting as well, moving his hands or shifting his position every few seconds, which was showing that he was nervous or at least unsure. He finally speaks, obviously wanting to fill the silent space with something, "That was some pretty cool stuff you did back there," you nod, giving him silent thanks, "Look, I know you don't remember me or my brother or Cas, but we care about you. I know it must be weird having these random people knowing you and…"

You cut Dean off, "No, it's not that weird, I've gotten used to it. The feeling of not knowing everything or sometimes anything. Like you said, I can see you three care about me. Body language, glances, a lot of things kind of give it away."

"Really?" Dean chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck, "We're that easy to read?"

"You have to remember, I am a former assassin, I was taught to recognize things like that," You smile slightly, for some reason you felt as though you could joke around with this man. He gave you some sort of unreadable comfort.

Dean seems surprised by the light teasing, but he laughs after a few seconds, "Yeah, I guess that would probably do it," the both of you fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Dean finally seems to come out of it, "Hey, would you talk to Sam? I know he wants to talk, but you know…"

"Yeah, sure," you give Dean a small smile, "Are you gonna stay out here or…?"

"I'm gonna stay out here for a bit," Dean answers, looking out at the field that you loved so dearly. You turn and move to open the door, but Dean grabs your upper arm before you could, "Thank you, for talk to me, I guess."

"No problem," you nod and then open the door.

Dean watches as you disappear from view. He had wanted to say so much more. Like how glad he was to see you, how much all of them had missed you for the past 2 and a half years, everything that happened the past 2 years, everything that was happening right now back in their world, how they were trying to escape it by coming here, and so many other things, but he knew that would be too much for him to tell you. You weren't the same person he had first met, sure he saw some of it coming out just now, but it wasn't the same you. That wasn't the part that bothered him, he was afraid that he would lose you, just as he seemed to lose every other thing he cared about at some point or another. Dean sighs and looks out at the field, trying to relax his mind, only to see the one thing he wished to escape. Her. The woman from the darkness. Amara.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You were just reaching the top of the steps when the door leading outside opened and Dean rushes in, looking terrified as well as enthralled. You frown, calling his name, "Dean? What's wrong?"

"She's here," he answers as he glances at you before his eyes return outside, watching something.

"Who's she?" you question, growing worried. Was it a Hydra agent? Was it someone on your side with an unannounced visit? Or was it someone completely different.

"No time to explain," Dean rushes past you, running up the stairs. You follow him watching as everyone turns to see what the ruckus was about. Sam and Cas are staring at him, waiting for an explanation. Dean speaks, telling the others the same thing as he had told you, "She's here. She found us."

The other Avengers seemed just as confused as you are, but Sam and Cas jump up immediately. Both of them somehow knowing exactly what Dean was going on about.

"How did she find us?" Cas wonders aloud. He walks over to Dean, "Did you contact her? Or think about her?"

Dean doesn't even have to say anything, the guilt was clear on his face, "I… I was thinking about how I wanted to tell (Y/N) about her."

"Dean," you look away from the two men to find Sam looking at Dean with an unreadable emotion plaster across his face and in his eyes, "We specifically said that we couldn't tell anyone or we could risk bringing her here."

"I know, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry, but we can talk about this later. We have to do something before she…" Dean was interrupted by a woman suddenly appearing in the center of the room.

Everyone immediately reacted within seconds. The Winchesters, Natasha, and Bucky pulled guns out of nowhere. Cas was now holding a silver dagger. You had a fireball ready in your hand, Loki had green fog forming around him, and Wanda had a red ball of energy ready to launch. Thor called Mjölnir from somewhere inside the base and Tony had the suit coming to him within seconds. Steve, Clint, and Sam didn't have their weapons near, but they were ready to take the woman down if necessary. Vision seemed to be the only one not bothered by the woman's sudden arrival, he was observing her, as he usually did with everyone else he encountered.

"Dean, it took me a while to find you this time," the woman said. You wouldn't deny it, she was gorgeous. The woman had red hair, curled and reaching past her shoulders. She had very defined cheek bones with full pink lips and big brown eyes. Her dress was a floor-length, black dress with a deep V. You snap out of your observing and pay attention to her actions, she was scanning the room, looking at the Avengers and finally you. Her eyes lingered on you for a bit longer than the others before returning to Dean, "It does appear to be time for you to leave, seeing as I have been missing you and your pesky brother and friend, you three make my life more interesting. So, say goodbye to your friends."

Dean, Sam, and Cas seemed stunned by the woman's actions. None of them move from their spots, but their eyes wander, giving silent goodbyes to each of you. All three of them linger on you for a bit longer than the others but eventually, their eyes return to the strange but striking woman.

The woman's attention is back on you, "You seem different from all the others. Why is that?" you don't reply, not wanting to give that woman anything, "Fine, don't answer," she looks back to Dean, "And off we go," just as soon as the woman appeared, she disappeared, this time taking the boys with her.

All of the Avengers seem shocked by the sudden disappearance of their friends, but it soon fades into confusion as to who that woman was. Bucky was the first to speak, "Okay, what the actual fuck just happened?"

"I think we all have about as much of an idea as you," Sam answers, watching the spot they all disappeared as if they would suddenly come back, "And we don't know either."

Steve, ever the leader, tries to console the group, "I bet they're fine. After all, last time we talked to them, they were facing a knight of hell. How hard could a woman who can travel between universes be to defeat?"

"I would imagine it would be quite hard," Loki answers, looking over at you, but talk to Steve, "She could do much more than travel between universes, I could sense it. She will be hard to defeat, much harder than some upper demon."

"If you know so much than what was her name?" Clint questions, fed up with Loki's morose outlook on life.

"Amara," Loki replies, now looking at the spot where she had stood, "The sister of the Catholic God, also known as the Darkness. She was announcing herself on a level that only a few, very powerful beings could pick up on, myself being one of them."

You were getting irritated at the talk. Why wasn't anyone jumping into action, if she was so bad, why were you doing anything? "Why aren't we helping them then? Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Help people?"

Natasha looks over at you, a forlorn look in her eyes, "Why do you think you haven't seen them sooner? We don't have anything to get us over to their world. You tried using the spell they did to jump universes, but it didn't work. Only people from the universe of origin can use it. I'm sorry, (Y/N), I truly am, but the only thing we can do is sit and wait."

You thought about replying, but you decide against it. You were getting frustrated and you knew that wouldn't end well. So, instead of fighting, you do the other option, flight, "I'm gonna go hang out in my room." With that, you leave the group of still battle ready Avengers. You disappear out of the main room and walk down the lengthy hallway to your bedroom. You open the door, exhaling while closing it once again. You make your way over to the queen bed in the middle of the room, collapsing on it. After a few minutes, you reach over to your nightstand, grabbing the remote to the newly installed TV. You turn it on and go to the Netflix icon. Clint had said that the show, _Supernatural_ , was what Sam, Dean, and Cas' actually life was like. You easily find the show and click on the first episode called _Pilot_. If you can't talk to them in real life, then learning about their life on a TV show was the next best option. You settle back in your bed as the screen opens on a woman holding a small child, "Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother."

 _Forgetting is difficult_

 _Remembering is worse_

 _KS_

* * *

 **That's chapter 2! I hope y'all like it! Is everyone enjoying season 12 so far? I definitely am! Sorry, this took so long, but it's longer than the last chapter, so I made up for it. If you have any requests, just PM me or comment them down below! Likes and comments are always appreciated. That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters expect for (Y/N). Sam, Dean, and Cas are owned by The CW. Everyone else is owned by Marvel.**


End file.
